Ninjago - What A Ninja Does Over The Summer
by NancyDrewified
Summary: Most of this is stuff that I did and just put the ninja in it. So yeah. Hope you like it! This is , say, two months after the newest evil fanfic.


"Summer!" Zia squealed. "Finally!"

"Let's get to the beach!" Jayce cried.

"No swimming this time, k?" Adelynn reminded her.

"Right. Because I can't swim," Jayce smiled. "I know."

"Come on girls! We're waiting!" Lloyd cried. "And Kai! How long does it take to put on your trunks?!"

Kai slipped out of his room, embarrassed. "Um, that long?"

Garmadon shook his head slowly. "AERON AND ELEXIS GARMADON HURRY UP!"

"Sorry Daddy!" Elexis **(A/N: who was now nineteen, thanks to Sensei Wu, BTW)** skipped out in her modest one piece swimsuit.

"I'm here Dad!" Aeron murmured, adjusting her bikini top.

Garmadon gave her a look. "One piece next time, Aery."

Aeron blushed. "Okay, okay!"

Zephyr stood beside Zia, frowning at her new swimsuit. It was a swim shirt and board shorts. Zia wore the same thing, just different colours. She was more used to one pieces.

Jewels stepped out of her room. She wore a two piece tankini and very popstar like sunglasses. She took Kai's hand and smiled.

Nevada and Nya walked towards the ninja. They were laughing because they had the same swimsuits, just different colours. Jay gave a quirky grin to Nya. Zane took Nevada's hand.

Cake walked awkwardly out of her room. She had a long shirt over her one piece. Cole smiled when he saw her and she smiled back.

Misako and Wu walked in, getting impatient. "Are we going to the beach or not?" Misako asked, hands on her hips.

"Yes dear, we are. Come on ninja!" Garmadon motioned for the ninja to hurry up.

The Ultra Dragon landed on the beach. The ninja got off and instructed it to go on the roof of a nearby building and wait for them.

"Heeey! What's your name?" A tall boy was getting in Adelynn's face.

She grimaced. Lloyd was already looking like he might take the head off of this jerk any second. "I'm Adelynn, and I'm taken." She stood by Lloyd. "By the Green Ninja."

The boy laughed. "Suuuure he's the green ninja . . ."

Lloyd's hands were already glowing green. "Mess with Addy again and we'll see if I'm the green ninja," Lloyd growled.

The boy took a step back. "I'm Conner . . ." He noticed Jewels. "And you're Jewels Ferris!"

"Yeah, so what is it to you?!" Jewels hissed. "And I'm Jewels Wu now."

"And you're singl-"

"She's taken," Kai stepped in front of Conner.

"Nevermind . . ." Conner slunk to his friends.

Nya laughed. "I'm just glad he didn't ask me!"

Jay gave Nya a kiss. "Yeah, he would've died."

Everyone laughed.

"Anyone up to swimming?" Adelynn asked.

"Sure!" Lloyd followed his girlfriend into the water. The younger ninja tagged along, and Jayce went in the VERY shallow water.

"Anyone want ice cream?" Cake asked.

Almost everyone followed her, except the Garmadon girls.

"And who are you lovely ladies?"

Aeron turned to find Conner. "I'm Aeron and that's my little sister Elexis."

"Alexis?" Conner asked.

"No! Elexis! With an E! And if you can't pronounce my name, I'm gone! Peace out!" Elexis ran into the water with Lloyd, Adelynn and the younger ninja.

"Wait! Ellie!" Aeron hissed, then turned back to Conner with a smile plastered on her face.

"Aeron?" Conner asked. "Let's go have some fun!"

"What is that boy doing with my daughter?!" Garmadon asked, angry.

"She's twenty-two," Misako replied, not looking up from her book.

"But he's pulling her along!" Garmadon insisted.

"Where are you going?" Misako asked, finally looking at Garmadon, who was walking away.

Garmadon didn't reply. He just made a beeline towards Aeron and Conner.

"AERON GARMADON!" Garmadon called, angrily.

"Dad!" Aeron tried to pull herself from Conner's grip.

"G-Garmadon?" Conner asked, worriedly.

"Yes!" Garmadon cried. "Now let go of my daughter!"

Conner did as he was told, grudgingly. Aeron ran and hid behind her father. Garmadon leaned towards Conner, glaring. "If I catch you with Aeron again, or Elexis for that matter, you will die." When he said die, he sliced his hand across his neck like a knife.

Conner nodded vigorously and ran off. Garmadon smiled, pleased that Aeron would no longer be bothered. Aeron gave her father a hug, thanking him, and ran into the water with her siblings, Adelynn and the younger ninja.

Nya and Cake were walking along the shoreline while Cole and Jay bought their ice cream. They saw Conner get threatened by Garmadon and were laughing until they saw him ran towards them.

"Wow, this kid is desperate, isn't he?" Cake asked, hands on her hips.

"Before you even ask," Nya warned him, "I'm already married. And my ninja husband won't be too happy if he sees you flirting with me."

"And my boyfriend would rip you to pieces. And so will I." Cake clenched her fist around her ice cream cone, breaking it in her hand. "Awww." She ate it anyways.

Conner slunk away and the girls laughed again.

All the ninja met on the beach about halfway through the day.

"I'm tired of this Conner guy," Aeron complained.

"Yeah!" Jewels agreed.

"I kinda want to go back to the monastery," Nevada murmured.

"Me too! Can we go to that go-kart place tomorrow? Please!" Xander asked.

"Yeah! Puh-leaasse!" Jayce begged.

"Alright, we go go-karting tomorrow," Sensei Wu decided, "and we go back to the monastery now."

All the ninja agreed and they headed back to the Ultra Dragon.

The next morning, Zephyr woke up first. She poked Zia, who was asleep in the bed beside her. She continuously poked her until Zia spat out a few very rude German words.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake," Zia yawned.

Zephyr smiled and darted into Jayce's room, doing the same to her. But Jayce was a heavier sleeper and it took a bit longer. Jayce smirked knowing who they were going to wake up next. The two snuck into Jewels room. They gave her one poke and she screamed for them to leave, waking up everyone in the monastery.

The two young ninjas darted from the starlet's room, bumping into Kai, who was glaring at them. They laughed nervously. "Uhh, guten morgen Kai!" Zephyr greeted him nervously.** (A/N: I'm sure you can just guess what that mean in German, right?)**

They dashed to the main room to wait for everyone else, and to get away from Kai.

Sooner or later, everyone piled onto the Ultra Dragon. They were headed towards The Copper Brother's Go-Karts.

"I haven't been go-karting before!" Zephyr whined.

"I'll go with you if you want," Jayce suggested.

"Thanks Jayce!" Zephyr smiled.

Once the Ultra Dragon landed, everyone ran to the register. Everyone got one ticket to ride, except Sensei Wu, Misako, and Garmadon.

"Jayce, Zephyr, I think it's only one ticket to go in a car together, want me to hang on to your other one?" Jay asked.

Jayce handed her older brother her ticket. She and Zephyr walked in and handed their ticket to the helper. "We're going together," Jayce told him.

Thy slipped into a yellow go-kart and put on their seatbelts. "Wanna do something really fun?" Jayce asked.

"What?" Zephyr was confused.

"Let's go really super duper slow!" Jayce exclaimed giggling.

Zephyr laughed and agreed.

"Hi. I'm going with my little sister," Aeron told two workers.

One of them was the same age as Elexis and one was the same age as Aeron. "Alright. I'm Kipper and that's Markus. We're brothers," The older one smiled, taking the ticket from the girls. "Maybe we can get ice cream after this, hmm?"

Aeron and Elexis smiled. "Sure," Elexis replied and climbed into the go-kart.

Jewels clambered into the go-kart beside Jayce and Zephyr. "Ready to lose guys?" She laughed.

"Totally!" Zephyr smirked.

The workers began to start the engines of the go-karts and motioning for the ninja to go. Jayce hit the gas and made a sharp turn then went very slow.

Jewels laughed as she slowed to their speed. They were singing, "SLOW GOING, SLOW GOING, THIS IS THE SLOW GOING SONG!"

"Never heard that one before!" Jewels giggled.

"We made it up," Jayce smiled.

Jewels laughed again and sped up. There was a turn. A sign said, "Sharp turn ahead. Reduce speed." Jewels went slightly slower and then sped up again.

"OH NO! SHARP TURN AHEAD! REDUCE SPEED!" Zephyr cried.

Jayce laughed and went even slower. Soon Zephyr was yelling that at every turn, whether there was a sign or not. The ninjas kept urging them to hurry up, but they refused; it was much more fun this way.

After the race was over, some people chose to go again. Zia insisted Zephyr go with her so she could 'show her what going fast really felt like' and Zephyr nervously accepted. Jayce decided to get a chocolate bar or something and play in the arcade.

"Hey Aeron."

Aeron turned around to find Kipper and Markus. Elexis was soon by her side and the four went to get ice cream and pop.

"What are those boys doing with-?" Garmadon started to stand, but Misako grabbed his arm.

"They're just getting ice cream, Garmadon. Those boys aren't pulling or pushing our girls in any way. Look, they're having fun. It was a different story with Conner, who was forcing Aeron to go with him," Misako insisted. "Let them make their own choices."

Garmadon sat back down. Sensei Wu took a sip of his tea. "You're just being overprotective, brother."

"Who drinks tea in the summer?" Garmadon muttered.

"Hey Daddy!" Elexis sat beside her father and Markus sat on her other side.

"Who are they?" Garmadon asked, still suspicious.

"I'm Markus Copper," Markus waved.

"I'm Kipper Copper," Kipper sat across from Garmadon, with Aeron on his left.

Aeron licked her strawberry drumstick. "Dad, they're not at all like Conner."

"Yeah!" Elexis bit off a piece of her popsicle. "You let Lloyd decide for himself and he got Adelynn."

Garmadon sighed. "Alright. But if you boys harm my daughters in any way, I will see to it myself that you die."

The boys nodded vigorously. "Understood, Sir!" Markus joked, and saluted.

Garmadon smiled and settled back in his seat. These seemed like nice boys.

"So you guys are ninjas, and you all live together in this monastery?" Kipper asked, taking a sip of his Coke.

"Yeah. For a while, I was being mind controlled by a villain, but the ninja saved me, and Ellie, who was pretending to be controlled." Aeron shuddered at the memory.

"Can we go to the arcade?" Elexis asked, excitedly.

"Sure!" Markus replied.

"I think I'll stay and talk with Kipper," Aeron smiled, holding Kipper's hand.

Elexis and Markus ran into the arcade. It was a pretty lame arcade, considering other arcades. Jayce was playing a claw game.

"This is so rigged!" Jayce cried, turning around. She saw Markus, who was still in his uniform and she immediately blushed. "Uh, I mean-!"

"It's okay, I know!" Markus laughed. "It slips out of the claw, right?"

Jayce nodded and pointed to a giant panda. "I almost had it!"

"Want me to get it for you?" Markus asked.

"How? You, yourself even admitted that it was rigged!" Jayce cried.

Markus smirked and held up a ring of keys. "There's more than one way to get stuff outta there."

Jayce narrowed her eyes. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Kinda, but you earned it!" Markus laughed and unlocked the side of the game, pulling the panda out of the sea of stuffed animals. He handed it to Jayce, who squealed.

"Thank you!" She shrieked and ran out to tell her older brother.

Markus smiled. Elexis was overly happy. "You're so nice! You just gave Jayce a free panda!"

"Technically, she already used some of her tokens the first time she tried," Markus chuckled. "But yeah, I guess you're right, Elexis."

Elexis smiled. "Please, you can give me a nickname if you want. Aeron calls me Ellie, so does my twin brother and my friends call me E, sometimes X, or just some other random name!" Elexis laughed.

"How about Lexi?" Markus asked.

"I've never been called that one before. I like it." Elexis grabbed his hand.

Markus smiled and the two walked back to the rest of the ninja together.

Jayce had told all the ninja how she had gotten the panda. Misako smiled and gave her husband an 'I told ya so' look.

"We must be going!" Sensei Wu half announced, half demanded.

Elexis and Aeron said goodbye to their new boyfriends, knowing they would keep in touch.

Kipper and Markus waved as the ninja headed off on the Ultra Dragon.

"What are we doing today?" Zane asked, sitting beside Nevada.

Cole sighed. "The mall. Probably hit the movies and some shops, but the girls put themselves in charge."

"That means . . .?" Zane asked.

"We'll tell you what movie we'll see and what shops to go to," Nevada sighed. "Trust me, I was not a part of this."

Zane smiled. "Of course not."

Cake smirked. "Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako and Dr. J are staying home."

"My father just got back from a business trip. I'm sure he's very tired," Zane commented.

"Come on boys! Let's get going!" Jewels cried.

The boys sighed and climbed onto the Ultra Dragon.

"Jewels, please!" Kai begged.

"No! We're going to Urban Planet!" Jewels folded her arms.

"At least I have a cool girlfriend!" Lloyd laughed.

Adelynn gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go to Doomsday comics!"

"Can we go to Toys-R-Us?!" Jayce asked.

"We're going to watch a movie first," Nya smiled. "You can choose JJ."

"Despicable Me 2!" Jayce shrieked and pulled Dyo, Jay and Nya along.

"Let's go to Bluenotes!" Zia cried.

"Ja!" Zephyr agreed.

They pulled Xander and Xavier along with them.

"Come on, Cole," Cake smirked. "Let's go see a movie. Maybe the Lone Ranger."

Cole smiled. His girlfriend was awesome.

"Um . . . Want to join Cole and Cake?" Nevada asked.

"You choose," Zane smiled and he and Nevada ran to catch up.

"Alright, we're the last ones. What do you want to do Ellie?" Aeron asked.

"Uh, how about we go to Chapters? I need a new edition of Sisters Grimm . . ." Elexis suggested.

"Let's go then!" Markus smiled at his girlfriend.

Aeron and Kipper followed their younger siblings to the store.

Everyone met at the food court. They sat at a table big enough for all of them. Jayce and Dyo had blizzards from Dairy Queen.

"Yum! Double Fudge Cookie Dough blizzard is the best!" Jayce exclaimed.

"All DQ blizzards are the best, JJ!" Dyo reminded her, laughing.

Xander and Zia pouted. McFlurries were lame compared to a Blizzard! Xavier and Zephyr just rolled their eyes.

"Alright, what did everyone get? I want to know!" Cake exclaimed.

"Well, I got some really cute shirts from Urban Planet!" Jewels cried.

"And we got some from Bluenotes!" Zephyr smiled.

"We got some super awesome comics from Doomsday Comics!" Adelynn yelled happily.

"I got some new Sisters Grimm, Nerds, Nancy Drew, and the newest Dopple Ganger. Yeah, I love reading!" Elexis laughed.

"I got some Molly Moon books, a few 39 Clues, and a book called Freaks," Aeron added.

"Where are Kipper and Markus?" Cole asked.

"Sadly, they had to go home. But they said they'd be happy to meet up with us anytime!" Elexis smiled.

"So has this been a successful day girls?" Kai asked. "Can we please go home?!"

Everyone laughed. Jewels sighed. "Okay Kai. Let's go home."

The next day, Garmadon woke up his family (including Adelynn!) nice and early.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Lloyd complained, stretching.

"Daddy . . . Why can't we get more sleeeeeeep!" Elexis yawned.

"Dad, at least wake me up in an hour! It's five am!" Aeron murmured.

"So, what are we doing Garmadon?" Adelynn asked, the only one not complaining.

"We're having a movie marathon!" Garmadon smiled. "Starting with one of my favourite classic movies-!"

"If you show me a movie with gore and fighting, I'm going to leave!" Elexis growled.

Garmadon sighed. He WAS going to show a movie like that. Misako entered. "Why not show them UHF?" She asked.

Garmadon smiled. "Alright, UHF it is!" He began to turn on the TV. "Trust me kids, this movie is hilarious!"

About half an hour later, the Garmadon family were laughing and smiling.

"For those of you just joining us, today we're teaching poodles how to fly! Okay Foofie, are you psyched? Are you ready? Okay, here we go... get ready... and... FLY!"

The family burst in laughter again. This would be a fun day.

"Well, we've seen UHF, the Princess Bride, Night at the Museum one and two, Zoom's Academy for Superheroes, Alvin and the Chipmunks one, two and three, Tooth Fairy, Mary Poppins, Sound of Music, Spy Kids one, two, three and four, and Elf. I think that's good for today!" Garmadon exclaimed, turning off the TV.

"Remember, we go to Mega Monster Amusement Park tomorrow!" Misako reminded them.

"YAY!" Elexis and Lloyd cried, in unison.

"Let's get some sleep! It's late!" Adelynn yawned.

"I'm with you there!" Aeron stretched.

The next day was spent at Mega Monster Amusement Park. Jayce insisted on riding the Pirate Ship with Zephyr, Dyo and Zia at least eight times. Jay and Nya went on the tunnel of love. Cake and Cole brought Xander and Xavier on the Corkscrew. Zane and Nevada decided to stop with the rides after the Hellevator. Kai went on Crazy Beach Party with Lloyd while Jewels and Adelynn went on the Ferris Wheel, singing songs and annoying people as they rode. Elexis and Aeron took their boyfriends on the Music Express at least five times. They then met Sensei Wu, Misako and Garmadon for lunch.

"That was so fun!" Zia cried.

"Ja! The Pirate Ship was awesome!" Zephyr agreed.

"The Music Express was epic!" Elexis exclaimed.

"Forget the rides! I'm hungry!" Nevada pouted.

Zane took her to get some food. They weren't ride people. Jayce and Dyo tagged along.

The Garmadon girls and their boyfriends hung out with Garmadon, Misako and Sensei Wu.

Jay, Nya, Kai, Jewels, Cole, Cake, Xander and Xavier went to grab drinks and hot dogs.

Lloyd and Adelynn sat beside the Garmadon family when they finally got to the meeting place.

When everyone was sitting back at the table, Sensei Wu announced that they were going back to the monastery.

**Sorry, I was getting tired by the end . . . :) Did you like? I hope so. Ugh, so tired. And my fingers hurt because I'm learning guitar, which is really fun! I mean, I love my trumpet, but I like guitar too, and my Aunt is an AMAZING guitar player! She's lead singer/guitar player at my church, and she's written her own music! Anyways, that was my little rant thing. See you in my next Ninjago short! ~JJ**


End file.
